Reciprocity
by maroongrad
Summary: An overly-playful and predatory Alucard is lulled by Walter...and then returns the favor, much to his chagrin!


Despite the demands of a new baby, this landed in my mind and DEMANDED to be written...

Reciprocation

Malicious, maniacal, predatory...and currently in the throes of a bloodlust. Yes, that was his partner, alright...currently looking around, tommy gun in her hand, demented shark-grin fading into a pout of disappointment. This was not good. She was all worked up, practically humming with pent-up energy, the ghouls and vampire hadn't lasted more than a few minutes, and he was the only one left about for her to interact with. And he'd have to deal with her the entire trip home.

Walter sighed. Arthur did not pay him enough. Not nearly enough. Not when he had to have Alucard as a partner!

Heart sinking, he watched her bounce and skip towards their waiting truck, taking a moment to play a bit of football with a ghoul's head. A solid kick had it bouncing off a tree trunk, jaw spinning to the right to land in bushes, the now-dented head tumbling left. He didn't envy the clean-up crew. The vampire had ashed, but ghouls, especially fresh ones, were less...ephemeral...when destroyed. Alucard had scattered pieces far and wide during her short-lived rampage, and the men would be scouring bushes and thickets for hours. Sure, sunlight would destroy them tomorrow, but it would be just their luck that something would be safely in a shadow and a kid would stumble across it!

Feeling his own doom written above his head, Walter trudged towards the truck. The covered back of it was a lightless pit in the dark of the night, barring the two red eyes gleaming out at him and the bright white grin underneath.

He settled onto a seat at the end of a bench that ran along the side of the truck, and Alucard sat across from him and at the opposite end, knees together, feet on lap, every inch the demure and proper little girl. Walter sighed, and leaned back against the rough wooden bench back, briefly closing his eyes with a tired sigh, and opened them...

Alucard's pose hadn't changed at all, but Walter would swear the vampire had been several inches closer to the tailgate of the truck. Ignoring his unwelcome companion, he began patting his pockets, looking for his cigarettes and finding them. He pulled them out, glanced up...and Alucard was nearly to the center of the bench, still posed as a perfectly mannered little girl. Ridiculous, considering the bloodshed she'd created less than an hour ago, but at least the vampire was being quiet. Now for matches...

No sound at all, but Alucard was now on the bench, nearly across from him. And when the match flared to life and Walter was briefly blinded by the light, the vampire shifted silently yet again to sit directly across from him, still maintaining the pose of innocent little girl. Walter was not fooled...and the proximity of the vampire was beginning to raise the hairs on his arms in a primal warning in recognition of the threat posed by the predator barely an arms-length away.

A puff on the cigarette, a mere blink...and the cool faint wisp of fabric against his hand. Alucard was now beside him, staring calmly at the opposite side of the truck. Bastard. The vampire was stalking him, trying to rattle him... Arthur wouldn't let Alucard bite him, but that didn't mean the vampire wouldn't play with him whenever the monster was bored. And tonight, she was bored.

The truck rumbled into life, rattling down the road, and at the first large bump, Walter felt the sudden press of cold lips on his neck and the barest touch of fangs.

"DAMMIT ALUCARD!" with a yelp, Walter shoved the vampire away and lunged towards the opposite bench, cigarette falling forgotten to the floor between. As he glared at the vampire, she smiled sweetly, bent down, and claimed his cigarette! Before Walter could compose himself to demand it back, Alucard took a casual puff, absurd in that little-girl guise, then looked at the cigarette with disdain and tossed it out the truck.

Walter could have killed her then if it wasn't so redundant. Gritting his teeth, he bit back his angry remark and turned away, trying to compose himself...

To find himself startling away and yelping again as those cold teeth touched his neck again!

The damn vampire was chortling at his reaction, no longer even bothering to hide her delight. She'd found fresh prey for the evening, entertainment.

"You bloodsucking bastard, back off, dammit!" Annoyed, shaken though he refused to show it (although he suspected she knew damned good and well the effect she was having), Walter began patting at his pockets, hoping for one last cigarette tucked away somewhere. He needed it, with the way Alucard was behaving...there was a good hour left in the drive back to the estate!

Looking up, he found his nose nearly touching Alucard's, her red eyes swimming with amusement and gleaming at him. He briefly froze in startlement and rage, and with a giggle (a GIGGLE?!) Alucard batted her eyes, the lashes briefly tickling the ends of his own.

"Or...?" The vampire purred this out at him, grin widening, delighted that Walter was going to play her game. He was so amusing, so easy to rattle...and those deliciously painful wires! And to add a final touch of glee to the evening, Master would be FURIOUS at the tatters those wires would make of the truck canopy...

The boy's hands lifted, eyes glaring, and Alucard unconciously tensed in anticipation of the first cut, the upcoming confrontation, eyes narrowed to slits...

To suddenly fly open, all thoughts of battle draining out in a sea of bliss.

Walter smirked, both hands busily scratching gently up and down the sides of the vampire's neck, along the jawline, under the chin...a constant contact, as Arthur had said was needed. He'd been damned sure the man was putting him on, Hellsing's sense of humor was often as demented as his pet vampire's! In that case, the caresses would have become a stranglehold in his opening move of their fight. But...no. It did work. Walter ran a thumb down the vampire's neck, bemused as she leaned into his touch, eyes nearly lidded and pupils rolled back under those heavy lids, moth hanging slightly open. His other hand scratched and rubbed gently at the rounded end of her jawbone, and the vampire's knees BUCKLED, the monster lounging bonelessly against his leg. The truck hit a bump and the vampire remained so entirely relaxed and blissful that her body shook like the proverbial "bowl full of jelly".

Grinning to himself, Walter found that last cigarette in his pants pocket. It was a bit of a trick to get it lit quickly enough that the vampire didn't rouse while his hands were off her, but he managed. Puffing, he smirked down at his partner then smugly puffed his cigarette, an idle thumb trailing along the neck and jaw, fingers rubbing small circles on the opposite side. By the time the truck pulled up to the mansion, the deliberate caresses had become absent-minded, and his trousers were near-dripping with saliva from Alucard quite literally drooling in her limp, relaxed, blissed-out state of mind.

He left the vampire slumped nearly senseless on the muddy floor of the truck. She looked boneless; no human could ever have their hands twisted like that or turn their head at that angle to rest it on the bench seat! She'd wake up muddy and with her face in a puddle of drool. Walter took one last look behind him and smirked. Served her right, maybe she'd learn a little humility from this experience. Well, that wouldn't happen...but he just might get a few hours of peace until she woke up! Smiling, he sauntered off to make his report to Sir Hellsing and then off to his own bed for the remainder of the night.

Walter woke, room still dark, the sky visible from his window just barely lightening into the pre-morning glow. Dawn wasn't more than a couple hours away... Foggily, his mind realized it couldn't be past 4 a.m...and that he'd had the most delicious dream a teenage boy could have.

And it was continuing. Those weren't dream caresses that drew a moan from his mouth as he slowly woke to his situation. Mind scrambling, he thought furiously...had he taken a maid to his bed? Had Arthur sent him one of his prostitutes as a joke (or reward)?

Oooooh...that nearly curled his toes! Gasping, he pried his eyes open again, looking down the bed, expecting to see one (or more) of Arthur's tarts. Instead, he met a pair of bright red, gleaming, amused eyes laughing at him. Scared, startled, enraged, thoroughly aware that this was either an elderly male or an underaged girl child and NEITHER was remotely acceptable (and both potentially very, very deadly...he'd been asleep with a vampire next to him! And touching a very vulnerable bit of his anatomy!), Walter pushed and rolled and landed on the floor with a thump.

It didn't help his temper any to hear a tinkling laugh as he fought himself free of the sheets, or the cool and highly effective caress on his still-alert member.

"Damn bloodsucker! Alucard, what the hell are you doing?" On second thought, that was rather obvious and the vampire nearly fell over laughing at the question. "Why, you bloody pain in the arse, did you decide to crawl into my bed!?" Snickering, the vampire pulled herself upright, sitting on the floor, back against the side of the bed, and grinning at him.

"Well, I thought it only fair to return the favor. After all, you performed the same service for me - and with quite a bit of talent, I might add - in the truck. Consider it a mere thank-you for an hour of exceptional pleasure." Those bright red eyes blinked at him, pretending an innocence the beast hadn't had in centuries, while Walter's sleepy mind fought through the implication.

Oh, no. He hadn't...had he? That look of bliss...the drool...vampires did bite necks after all...had he ever heard of one actually engaging in physical intercourse? Oh, Dear Lord, he'd given his partner a handsy and never realized it!

The expression on his face must have said it all, for with a pleased and smug chortle at his discomfiture, Alucard faded into fog and disappeared under the door.

Oh, he wanted to kill that bastard. But whether That Bastard was Arthur for setting him up or Alucard for taking advantage of the situation, he didn't know. But somehow, someone was going to pay for this!

He had damn near scrubbed his hands raw before he could consider them clean, and lay awake in bed the remaining hour until dawn. He wanted to sleep but his mind kept replaying the way his hands had danced along her neckline and the shuddering responses it had evoked. That had not been a tickle, after all...

Oh yes. Maybe he'd kill both of them. The bastards. 


End file.
